


Life (A work in progress) - Leah - Fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: A fanmix for escaping what can´t make you happy and finding home
Series: My fanmixes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	Life (A work in progress) - Leah - Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> How many words have you spoken in your life?  
> How many did you mean?  
> How many did you understand?  
> “Spaces”, Arkaye Keirulf

picture credit: [x](https://womeninarthistory.tumblr.com/post/145827049099/lee-miller-and-tanja-ramm-having-breakfast-in-bed), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fthearchaeologistcroft%2Fposts%2F822209921282004&t=ZmM5NDllMWE2YjQwMzBlYmM5OWI4YmRjYTE4ZGZmNWMwY2U1ZmQ0MixJWjhxREg4MA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612109945532465152%2Fleah-fanmix-life-a-work-in-progress-p1-a&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWheat_Fields_%2528Van_Gogh_series%2529&t=YWUxZDUzYTQyYzNiNmJmZWZmOTBjYmI1MDNhZDUzYTNhZWI0YzFlNCxJWjhxREg4MA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612109945532465152%2Fleah-fanmix-life-a-work-in-progress-p1-a&m=0), [x](https://fawnvelveteen.tumblr.com/post/151803183032/ren%C3%A9-gruau)

Tracklist

**A Fine Frenzy** \- [Come On Come Out ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBNeM4zwadt0&t=YjAyODY4NzgzZGI2YWQzMmZkODdiZDNhNzAzYjE1OTk3Y2VkMDRlYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FA-fine-frenzy-come-on-come-out-lyrics&t=NDVlMTllYmI2ODliNzM0ZDg4MjdlODQzMWM5ZjRiMWFiZjc1YzNkMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Alanis Morissette** \- [So Unsexy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F1y6fjxSRiss&t=M2M1YWY0ZTY4MzdkZDEzNTVmYTZiNWFiMWRhODBlM2E3NjM1YzllZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAlanis-morissette-so-unsexy-lyrics&t=YjUzMDQxNzI1MTVhMjllNTU5N2U4NDIwN2IzODg0YjE3ZjYwZDliZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Anna Kendrick** \- [I Can Do Better Than That ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6J02qkOO6s4&t=NzVhNTNmNzRhNGE5Yjk5NDM4OTNmOTdiYzBkNjU5MDFmMTA1NDdiNyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAnna-kendrick-i-can-do-better-than-that-annotated&t=M2FjYzBhZWNmYTc0ZWNmMjE0YzY0ZTAwMWU4MmZhYjMxMTQyMjI3MSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Ani DiFranco** \- [32 flavours](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dm_pMYbleHpU&t=MWIyMDVjNTVjNjQ2ZGRmOWRkY2Q3YjFiNjEzYTVmNTkxMTAxZGNiOCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAni-difranco-32-flavors-lyrics&t=MmMxYTJlMThkMDhjYmE5OWU0Nzc1MmY3NjJkNGZlZDgxNGQ5ZWM5MSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Ani DiFranco** \- [Gds Country](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxEZwgwNOmHU&t=NWE5NTkzODIxOTY2NmYwYmEwZjU0NjQ0ZThmYjlhMmI0MGIyNzFkYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAni-difranco-gods-country-lyrics&t=NjkyMjY3NWMzNDg5YmJjMGZkOWQyZWE5Y2E1YmQ1NzYxOTJkZDI3ZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Audra Mae** \- [Here I Go Again (Whitesnake cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D69qfXMZoiwA&t=YmMyMTY2YmI5ZTcwNzMyOTY5NTFiNzJhNTk5NjYyMzU2NDRjOWUxNyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWhitesnake-here-i-go-again-lyrics&t=ZTU0NTlkMWRiM2NkNTZjN2IxOTc2YTk3NTQ2NmMyMmRlZmI4NTFmZSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Bat for Lashes** \- [traveling woman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fa4XXkz4iFUM%3Ft%3D25&t=NWViMGUwY2I1YzQ1NDFkMDMwYTkzY2Y3Y2ZlYmYwZjg3ZWI1Njc2OCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBat-for-lashes-travelling-woman-lyrics&t=NTdkYzE0ZWIzNDhiODFiNmIxOTU4YjBmMTE3YWQ5YmE2ZDEzNTY0ZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Bonnie Lockheart** \- [Witch Song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-QE2gGUP5gw&t=ZjcyMGFmN2FjY2ExOTgwMjZhNTE3MTJjYmQwNjI5ZmY4ZjNkYjZhMSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)  
 **BOY** \- [Oh Boy ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FhNVtvwN-Hzs%3Ft%3D71&t=M2M5NGIzMzkwMjBmNjM1MGY4ZjcwYWViZDhmODA3OTNiYjYxMDMxZSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBoy-pop-oh-boy-lyrics&t=YmJkYTcxOGM0YjFkNWEwMDBjZGRmMWY2ZjM5NTlkMDQ1YzNmYmFmNSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Brandi Carlile** \- [Somewhere Along the Way](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FvfeqVlFiaaY&t=MGZiNDE3MDBhMjQ0NGZiNzllODAyMjEwMzUzM2Q5NDdiNDJkZWY2YSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fbrandicarlile%2Fsomewherealongtheway.html&t=MmNmOGI3MWI0YmI5N2MxZWY5MWFjNzM1NzEzZThiZjU3ODg0OWU3ZixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Charlotte Campbell** \- [l.i.f.e g.o.e.s. o.n (Noah and the whale cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmcsdqmoQpGE&t=OTkwOTU0MjdiNmVlYjdhOWRhYWUwMGUzMzRmY2I0NTgyNGRiMjYzZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FNoah-and-the-whale-lifegoeson-lyrics&t=ZGQ2Nzk1ZTExYTc4MmU4ZTMzMGI2ZmQwMDdjMWQyYjU4NzExNjJlMCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Dar Williams** \- [the babysitters here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXJo6oNV5Eaw&t=MjI3Njk2MGE2ZDQyOGYwN2M4OGJkNzgyM2U5Y2U1Njc5M2JmNjEyOCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDar-williams-the-babysitters-here-lyrics&t=ZDY5YzY0NDVjYjZhYWFlMTEzYzI3YmQ5ZjEyN2NiYjExYWRlMzA1OSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Dar Williams** \- [your yoko ono](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuudShIwQYB8&t=ZDZmZWNjNTFmMzNkMjZkNzk5NTc4MmIzODUyN2NiNjZlNmMwNmZlMyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDar-williams-i-wont-be-your-yoko-ono-intro-lyrics&t=Nzk4NGViMzUxMTE3ZjBiODQzZDNkMDA0YjE3NTcyNDM4NDVkYzZhMSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Deb Talan** \- [Ashes On Your Eyes ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzipQVai8U7E&t=OTI2YTEzN2ZiZDY1ZGFkNWUwMjUwMjZmODRhZjU5MDI5YjU2Njk5OCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDeb-talan-ashes-on-your-eyes-lyrics&t=YmQzNjBiYzU2ZmJhZmI3YTBhMjE1NDYyMjlmZGJmYzQwNGMxZWIxMSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Deb Talan** \- [Comfort ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Df-Msede1guE&t=ZmViNzUzMzk0NTE0MmE0MzRlYzU3YjgwMGUxMmQ4ZTQzMzU2YjJlMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDeb-talan-comfort-lyrics&t=Njc0ZTY4ZjllNTg0MDdmNGZmYzRkZDcwNGZkM2Q1OWJlNzc1MmYxYixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Elizabeth & the Catapult** \- [Race You](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DV-Ved2Jq4Yk&t=N2E2YzBlNTA2NDI1ODMwZmZlMzcwY2RhM2QwZmMwNjhkMTU2ZDI5ZSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElizabeth-and-the-catapult-race-you-lyrics&t=Njc1YzU3MjcwZTVhNDk5MzM3ODE0M2UwOGIxMWY3NmVmYjY2ZWIwYixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Elizabeth & the Catapult** \- [Thank You For Nothing ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjLAfmxC5lJI&t=ZDBiYzdlMTgxYWY5ODUwYmNhMGVmMzJlM2NjNzNlNDA4NjQ0NTBlNCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElizabeth-and-the-catapult-thank-you-for-nothing-lyrics&t=YWRhODI5YjU0ZmVhYWYxMTk4MTZmYzQ5MmFhMjQxMjkyNjViZGFiNCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Ellie Goulding** \- [the writer ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FH-ru2glqXAg%3Ft%3D50&t=NjJmYmFiMzg3YTMzOTc2ZGJkOTUyYWZiYTVlM2ViZTdkNWY3ODk0ZSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FEllie-goulding-the-writer-lyrics&t=OGFmNDk0Y2NiMDdmYWY1YjNiNTgxZjg4MjUyZWQ0YmE0ZGQzNjhiZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Erin Rae** \- [Can’t Cut Loose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FWUD6ZolyDrk&t=NTc2MDhlMWU0OWFlMzYwYjE5ODc4NmJjZDAyYmNkMDc3ZTE4ZTlmYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FErin-rae-cant-cut-loose-lyrics&t=OTViN2ZmMTFlZGRjODE0ZjFhMDUxODcyZDA5ZGEzZDMwYjRmMjcyYixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Faith Hill** \- [Take Me as I Am](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKF17KYIsVoI&t=MjFiNWM1MzdjNTQ3NDJmMWNiNzRkMjcwOGY1YjEwN2U0NDFkMmMyZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFaith-hill-take-me-as-i-am-lyrics&t=YTY3NTliMTRiMTRiMDA2YjcyNjY1MjgyZGRmMjllZmUxZDY4MmZiMCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Femme Rocks** \- [Ruby Tuesday (Rolling Stones cover) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEFSa4iggRrE&t=NTA1ZDU0OTExMzczNzQ4OGRmZWQ2ZTEyODE2N2NjYjQ1M2Y0MmNkYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-rolling-stones-ruby-tuesday-lyrics&t=YzEyYTg2NzE2YWExMzM1NjVmZDJiYzQ1OTg0OTUyYTEwZTg1Mzk0MixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **First Aid Kit** \- [My Silver Lining ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FDKL4X0PZz7M%3Ft%3D201&t=MjAyN2JlZmQ3NTQ3MWNhYmEyNzNkZTJhMjg4MTdmODc1ZTczMTZmOSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFirst-aid-kit-my-silver-lining-lyrics&t=NDcxMmExYzJjNWI4NGYzNDlmMTNlMjQ1YjExMjc3YTM4YjE5Y2M0OCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Flatland Cavalry, Kaitlin Butts** \- [A Life Where We Work Out ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ds6Tvbc81oRU&t=ZmU1YWVjZGFhYzVjMGQzNWQ3MGQwNjQwMTlhMWQ2ZGI1ZmNiOWJiYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFlatland-cavalry-a-life-where-we-work-out-lyrics&t=NDcyMTU5MTdiOWFlYThiNzI5YzBiYmQyMDA0YzhhNjgyNmY1YjgzZixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Fleetwood Mac** \- [Go Your Own Way](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F6ul-cZyuYq4&t=YzU1ZTM1MWVmMmQ2YmRmMjZlMTU4M2IwOGEzOTcwOTlmZWU5ZTAxYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFleetwood-mac-go-your-own-way-lyrics&t=YzM0NjM1MzZkNWRmNjM3ZDcyMmRjMDEwZWEwZDcxNzZiZGZkOTlhMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Heather Dale** \- [One of Us (Fast Version) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsFZGATwiGeM&t=OTk1MTBmZGNkMWJmODgyYjRkOWY3N2QwZWEwYmY1MjAzYmEzMDhmOCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHeather-dale-one-of-us-lyrics&t=OTQzYjE4ZGY1N2YxNzc5ZDE4ZGEyMmE2ZjNhZjMwOTIxODU2NzRhZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Hey Ocean!** \- [make a new dance up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Do7scHSFLUoU&t=ODgyOGQ2ZDcyNTkzMWJlNTQ4Y2NmNWQ5YjU4ZDU2OWY2MDZkY2Q0MyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHey-ocean-make-a-new-dance-up-lyrics&t=MTdjNjU1YWMzNGM1NTY4ODVjZTJjYjcxZWUzNzgzYjA1YzE3ZDNhMyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Honeyhoney** \- [Getting Ready to Get Down (Josh Ritter Cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dihpu3fQzP-I&t=ZTZmOTU0MDhkZGFkMjVkYmUxZWM4Mzc3ODdjZDNkNTg4ZjQwNmFmOCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJosh-ritter-getting-ready-to-get-down-lyrics&t=MDA3MGM3YTZjM2VlNTNjM2E2NDMzZTk2MzMwNmE4Yzc5N2RjYjFhYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Indigo Girls** \- [Galileo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FWA0jsb2yhW4%3Ft%3D1&t=MGNlZmIyODA2MTEzMmNhNThlNTQ5NTIxYTgzYjBkNjU4OTg3MjU4MSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FIndigo-girls-galileo-lyrics&t=OGJkNWNlNzg4MDEwM2M5M2M1OTJlODIwZGY4OWQwZDVkOWM2MTMzZixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Jen Foster** \- [ready to go](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Ft80SeK7U-7o%3F&t=NDMzZDU1M2FlZmI3NzI3NTAxZjQ3ODZkN2EyMzI4MTQzYTljNTEwZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJen-foster-ready-to-go-lyrics&t=YmRiYjEzYzE3NTVmNGMwOWNjODJkNjlhMzk0NDRmNDNiMTI0NmIxZixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Jen Foster** \- [Seize The Moment](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fym60fZYGLck%3F&t=MjA0NzBlODcxYzc2YzFlODI2ODcxMTkyNGVkZDcwNDZkNjYxM2RhOSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJen-foster-seize-the-moment-lyrics&t=YzllMDdiNDE0ZmZjNGIwMTEyNGY4MzVkODQ2MzE4MjI4M2YzOGNkMSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Jessica Manning** \- [Hey Brother (Avicii cover) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6dcIk0gZTrM&t=NDg5NzI1MTYzNTFmN2MyYjMxN2ZlZDVjNDY0OTJhN2QzYWM1MjdkMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAvicii-hey-brother-lyrics&t=YmE4OWNhODQyY2RmZmZhNmQ3ZGNjOWRkNDE3ODIwZjZlNjUyMGJjOSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Jo Dee Messina** \- [I’m Alright](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3-lBN5Jl7iU&t=Y2E4ZDMzNmFiZGY1MjZlYmFjYTAxZjFiYjY1MDVmNzU0M2ZmZGIwZSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJo-dee-messina-im-alright-lyrics&t=MGRiM2FiMjc1ZWE4MjA1ZWVkZjczNmM5ZjFiNTIyY2EwYjhmNWQyMyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Jonathan Mann** \- [we gotta break up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJoXtkK9d33o&t=NDc4ZDg3ZjAzMzYzMDE1MGRjMGQzZTBiOTk2YzNiMWNlZjU3NzFiNyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)  
 **Judy Collins** – [Albatross](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDVNlQ3ajqFk&t=ODNhMGJiY2VkYzgzOTQ5NTM2MjRlOTM2NDdmZDM4NDVlMjM0MDdlMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJudy-collins-albatross-lyrics&t=MWNkZmZhMDU4M2E1ZTE3ZmI5ZjFmMDE1OTU5ODAwOTFlYTBiMTZkYyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Judy Collins** \- [Bread and Roses](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHKEr5U8ERgc&t=NTAyODEyYzRkNDU4MzBhN2Y5N2EwOTFhYjk1Nzc3YWFkMjBhNThkNSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJudy-collins-bread-and-roses-lyrics&t=MGZlMjI4MTlmOGI2OGUxZmM5ZmFjMjExYTI2NGU2ZTE4ODY1NmRjNSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Judy Collins** \- [Michael from mountains](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dy1gmHt8hyzw&t=MjM1ZWJiODU4YmZmM2JjODQ0NGYzYTg0MzM2NzgxNzdhMGI1YzEzZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJudy-collins-michael-from-mountains-lyrics&t=NTliZTIzY2JiYzRlNDVhMjk3OTc5NzFiYmY4Mzc0YTQ0Zjg4YjhhZixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Katherine Terrien** \- [Sleep On The Floor (The Lumineers cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNBh8brvU8BE&t=NWE2YmY2MDFhODAyNzNhYmRkMDAyNTg0NjI4NGY2MGEyOWQ0NmY2MCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-lumineers-sleep-on-the-floor-lyrics&t=OGYyNGFkYTU3ZDZkN2RlYmUzMDdmMDVkY2IyOGM4MDUyNzVkMjNiNSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Kimbra** \- [Settle Down](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyHV04eSGzAA&t=N2Q1NzlmODY2M2Y1OGUwNjUyMWQzZGQxZGEyMzM0YmJhODVhNDUxNSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKimbra-settle-down-lyrics&t=MTRhM2JmZjczYThkYWM0N2RlMjAyMTFlZDhlOGZmN2Q4MzdhNTgwMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **KT Tunstall** \- [Suddenly I see](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F9AEoUa0Hlso&t=NTk0ZGNmNTU5MGUwOWQ4ZDYzNzFjZmNjYjg2MTBiZDQ5OWVlZjBkNSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKt-tunstall-suddenly-i-see-lyrics&t=ZGI0OWVkNGI1ODYwNjVhYzk3MDFmM2M3YmNlMzRlMzA2NTljODZiMCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Laura Veirs** \- [To The Country](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0QsG-6UjL08&t=NGVhZWRlZmFlZGNjNmNmZTMzY2FjNzhlYzJkZjM1YjU3ODIwYzllMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLaura-veirs-to-the-country-lyrics&t=MWFhZmE5OWIyZDlkNWFhMThiYTJkNzljMmUyNTJiMDg0NjIwN2UxZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Lee Ann Womack** \- [I hope you dance ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FRV-Z1YwaOiw&t=YWRlMzc4OWY1OGRmODk2YmIzYjA3NjI2MDYyMzliZjNkMzQ1OTUwMyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLee-ann-womack-i-hope-you-dance-lyrics&t=NjRmMGUyZjE4YjMyMzRiYzhkNzFiNDE0MWJmYmJlNDQ5NGU5Mjc2NCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Little Mix** – [Wings ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FcOQDsmEqVt8%3Ft%3D2&t=Y2YwNGNiZWUwZjUzYzUzZWJiZWZkYTAxOTJkOTU5MjhjZWNjMDkwYyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLittle-mix-wings-lyrics&t=Y2Y0YTYzODBhNzlmZDA5YzI5MTY1Y2UxNTIwNDE0OTY0Yjg5MTA4YyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Loveuloveb** \- [Jezebel (Iron and Wine Cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnSk1ZzEAGYU&t=YjlkNjdmYWYzOTllMjc4ZDdiOWE5YjE5Y2I0Njc4MzVhMzVjNDEyMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FIron-and-wine-jezebel-lyrics&t=YzZhMjk5Mjg0ODliMjk0ZTgyODRkOWE2MWFlMGJmMDY3OTAxZTIyZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Mackenzie Johnson** \- [Vienna (Billy Joel cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLDS2ll9XEFA&t=NjUyZTM0ZTFiNGIwYjI5MzExYjU1YjcxYTc1NzhiY2M0YTYwMGIyNyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBilly-joel-vienna-lyrics&t=ZWJiNGEyYzViMmI0ZjY1YTI5MWMxOTY0OGNiYWI2NzNmMzFmYWI2MSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Madonna** \- [like a prayer ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F79fzeNUqQbQ%3Ft%3D15&t=YTcwNzIxYzkzNDYyZDdkY2I3MDNhMjJlOGU5YmVkM2I4Y2U3OTIyNSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMadonna-like-a-prayer-lyrics&t=MjMzZjg1M2NjYjY0ZmE0MGQ2OTY4MDY0MDU4ZjJjZDkzMGIxMmQwZixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **m.e.g** \- [Twin Size Mattress (The Front Bottoms Cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIdPOaS2BwZg&t=OWE2YzZjYTZmZmZhN2U3NWU4ZjI3MDMzNDExMGM0MDU4OWE4NzYyNyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-front-bottoms-twin-size-mattress-lyrics&t=MTNiOTA0YWQyMzgzODJiMjU3NTExNzJiZjZmN2I3NmRjNzc5N2U1YSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Melanie (Safka)** \- [Look What They’ve Done To My Song, Ma](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGrM2fxnkxjA&t=OTAyZmE4ZjI2ZjI5MzRhMjNlZWE1ZDA5NmU1MWJhODlkMTQ1OTM4OSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-new-seekers-look-what-theyve-done-to-my-song-ma-lyrics&t=YTI0YTNhNjFkNzg0YmZjYzZkZjUyNjg3ZWQ2NWEyYWI4YTA1NTlmOCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Meredith Brooks** – [pollyanne ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D103-CL-N2_s&t=NDg5NDVhNTE1M2VjZDc5MDY1YzZiNTUxZmNkM2FjYjExOTk0NDQ1NSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMeredith-brooks-pollyanne-lyrics&t=ZGE1MTEyM2E4YjQyNmM4OTUzZTc5MWQwODVkMWRmMzQ5NTA0MDIyOSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Miley Cyrus** \- [Jolene (Dolly Parton Cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwOwblaKmyVw&t=MzFlYjlmY2JlNTdkMTFlNzZiMDZiOTYwYThlYzk3NGI3OTYzODk3NSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDolly-parton-jolene-lyrics&t=NzVhODczMmU4NjIwZjczMjRlYjJkYWFjNjdkZWFjMzU2NjE2NjU0OCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Mindy Gledhill** \- [Pocketful of Poetry](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPlsS2hdzVSw&t=N2JiYWE5ZjU2MGI4M2M5MmRmMzEzODRiZDlhMWJkODI5ZTFkMjZlMSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMindy-gledhill-pocketful-of-poetry-lyrics&t=Zjg3N2ZjODcwOTUzYmU4MzEzODU1YTg3ODM3YTBiMWQ1MGEwNDhlMSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Miranda Lambert** \- [keeper of the flame ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FgMY270Otu_s&t=YTUzZGM0OGJmM2QwOWVhNjk1YzE3MjIwYjE1OWUzNzQ5MzY0ZWFkZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMiranda-lambert-keeper-of-the-flame-lyrics&t=MmQ1MDhiZDdjMmNkNzYwZTRlOWI4MjI0NzYzZTA3NjUwYTY0OGMyYixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Pat Humphries** \- [hands (phil ochs cover) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dz6Humj41XO4&t=NThjNjQ4ZTgyNGU5MTQ2MzBiMTBiMzE1YjgxOGQyY2U4M2ZiYTE0ZixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FPhil-ochs-hands-lyrics&t=ODA0YmY3N2MxMGY3NTU4MDVhNmU5MjY5OGFiYjE2NDdmMTI0NGMyYyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **P!nk** \- [So What ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FFJfFZqTlWrQ%3Ft%3D1&t=ZWYxZmYwNzQ4YjVkMWI2YTdhZmFkOGJlNmUyODQwOGM5YTExYzYwZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FP-nk-so-what-lyrics&t=ZDhjMDQ2NGU5Yjc0YmQ1ZTY5YjA2YmE1MDdlNWUwMTc0N2EwMjk2MyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Rhiannon Giddens** \- [Wayfaring Stranger ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Db1Z4PAZX9Bs&t=OWZhZDBhZDg2MzQyODFkNzg5NzM3ZmU4MzU4MjEwZmQzZGZlNDUzOCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRhiannon-giddens-wayfaring-stranger-lyrics&t=NjBlZjJlMjRiNThlNzRhZjUyNTI2NmMxN2M2NmI5MmRhOTNiMzJkNyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Rilo Kiley** \- [More Adventurous ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FVPa_bMHtW3M&t=NWZjZWIwNzI2ZTM4ZGEzNGNjODJhYzZiNDU5MDZmNzA1MDg1OGM2YyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRilo-kiley-more-adventurous-lyrics&t=YzNkYTg2MWVlYWE5NzlhOWM1YTNjMjhkMDcwNWIwNTg1YjJhMGI1OSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Rilo Kiley** \- [The Frug](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FWSO4Y9ygPIw%3Ft%3D17&t=OTAxMzM0YWJiOWJhYjY4OWQ3ZmIxYThiNmUxZTkzYzE3ZGI5ZGUxYixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRilo-kiley-the-frug-lyrics&t=YmE4ODM4OTc5ZjY5ZTA5M2I3MWM2MjRiYjZlN2JiZGUxMDk1ZTU1YixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Rose McDowall** \- [Don’t Fear the Reaper (Blue Oyster Cult cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYm6cv6WnskU&t=MDk2ZjhlNjQ3OWRiYzg0M2Q4ODYzYTE0MTg5NDc4ZGZjMzQwM2VmZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBlue-oyster-cult-dont-fear-the-reaper-lyrics&t=ZmY0ZTEyODcxY2Q2ZmYxMTZjMWJhOTI1ZGNjMTZhOGM5MzVkNDdhMyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Sandi Thom** \- [I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DtLyw7jytykE&t=NzI4Nzc4NTJiNzRmYjYyYTQzYjFlY2RlYTI2NDdkMjBlMzM0MTk0NCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSandi-thom-i-wish-i-was-a-punk-rocker-lyrics&t=NTYyODhhY2ZkMDIxMmY5ODRmMTE1ZjA2ODdlNmM2NjQ2ZGM1MTEyYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Sandy & The Wild Wombats** \- [Have Love, Will Travel (Richard Berry cover) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D20S_kwNb4rg&t=NDEzMDVkZDc4MDI5Nzg2MTllZWFiYzgxMDZlMmJhOTdiNjY4YTU2NSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-sonics-have-love-will-travel-lyrics&t=MjI2NWJhZTQxNDBiNTI3ZGFkMTU0ZTg3NjM4MTFhMTg2ODMwZGMxYixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Sara Bareilles** \- [king of anything](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F0co33GX9z9E&t=OTI4ZGMzOGQ4OTVjODVmODkxY2MwMDg5ODc2MmVlOTQ2YzVkZTMxNCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSara-bareilles-king-of-anything-lyrics&t=ZjJhODJhZjczZTI3NzI4Y2ZiMzFiYWIzNmE5OWVmNWQ0NDc5ZjU5ZSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Sarah Lee Guthrie** \- [When I’m Gone (Phil Ochs over)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkssXkSRhm84&t=MzYwOGE1MDcxZGUwZWI5OGE4YmE0YWNiYTRlMWJjNjc4YmE0NjgyZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FPhil-ochs-when-im-gone-lyrics&t=ZTg4NWY4MjJlNjVmYzRmNDk4ZGNhNDE0MTc2N2EzNDYwODc3MzY4ZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **St Vincent** \- [Just the same but brand new](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FkW_RmNxMlUI&t=NjRhNWZmYWM3MzdiM2U4MzVhMmNlZGUyNmJjODM3ZmI3OTMyNWZmYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSt-vincent-just-the-same-but-brand-new-lyrics&t=ZTBmYmU0ZTQwZTU4OTFhZDA2YTYyNTMyNGJkNjE5MzZhMzlhOTM1NSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **St Vincent** \- [then she kissed me (the crystals cover) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqygE9J_PG6Q&t=ODRlMzQ2N2FlMjczMDFmOTkwNWQzMzE1MTc4ODNjODJmZGE5OWRmYyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fstvincent%2Fandthenshekissedme.html&t=ZDE4ZjNjZDVlMTU0MDBhMzcxZGE5MDFiNDJkOWIwNTEzMWY0OGY4NCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Suzanne Vega** \- [if i were a weapon ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbFB-B23xuMU&t=NWJjODFhM2Q0YTlhMzcxZjJiNDhlOTU2ZDhmZWI0Nzc0MDNlNDllZCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSuzanne-vega-if-i-were-a-weapon-lyrics&t=NzFmYzhlMjQ3ZWE0NWE0OTUyNDdlMDcyYjcyMjIzN2NlZTNmZDRhNixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Tori Amos** – [Horses](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DV8PmtpNr9zg&t=YmQxY2FjYTUwYjJjMzQxYzg4MjBmZDcxZWI2NTNiNDA5OWY0YjM1YSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTori-amos-horses-lyrics&t=NWVjYjg0ZDY1MDI0ZTljZDI1MDY4NmQ3NWI1MmZhMjVjYzIzOTI4OCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Tracy Chapman** \- [shes got her ticket](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F6Qr2c68ypDA&t=MDdkMWM2NDMzMmI1ZTU5N2YzZjJjNWUzODQ0Y2U1NTk3ODQ1MzgxNixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTracy-chapman-shes-got-her-ticket-lyrics&t=MGUyNzg0OWZlMzI0ZjI1MTZkMmExYmNkMGYxYWI2MWNiZmNkNWVkYyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Washington** \- [underground](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D32hMnexI_M4&t=NDZhNjI5OGZhZWQ0ZDM5MTVkM2M2YzU1YmYwYWI2ODYyZjU4NTkxNCxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWashington-underground-lyrics&t=Y2IxYzAyNjNiMzE5MmZmOTk3ZDg2NzZlOThjZTE3N2UzMTg2NjgwMixvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Yuna** – [planes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FtO0NoD0Xdcs&t=OGNmZTA0MDlhYjQ3ODc3NTNkZWMzYTBiZmIwZTRlYjI3Mzg4ZmM4NyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FYuna-planes-lyrics&t=MzlkYmE1MjUzZTljMDk4MDcxZWUyMDYwMWNlZWY4NGQ3MDdjMThlYyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))  
 **Yuna** – [remember my name](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FjGOObVPd5fk&t=ZjFlODAyN2YyMDdhMmY3NThjYzc1OGI3ZjE1Y2MyMWQwZmMxZWNiMyxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FYuna-remember-my-name-lyrics&t=OGNkY2FmZWIzNjZjMzExY2E1ODlkNTJmZjc5MjRkMDJhZjNkYjRlYSxvVldQWXRZeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612201555407650816%2Ftracklist-for-life-a-work-in-progress-leah&m=0))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playmoss link will come, at the moment the side doesn´t want to work for me :(


End file.
